A Different War
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. He fell through a portal into another world, but still is fighting evil.


**August 19, 2011 – A Different War**

Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. He fell through a portal into another world, but still is fighting evil.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge. And #6471 on TtH.

Timeline: post-season 4 _'Primeval'_ for BtVS; during the movies for LotR.

Warning: I think one swear word and totally some AU stuff caused by Graham.

A/N: Okay, didn't go nearly into as much detail as I was going to, but I had my final exam today and so I didn't have the time or energy to write. (By the way, got an 'A' in the class, whoo-hoo!)

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Lord of the Rings characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Random cave somewhere<strong>

Even though he had heard stories from Riley about this kind of thing happening to Buffy and her friends, Graham didn't think it would happen away from the Hellmouth.

All he was doing was exploring some caves in a jungle, griping about the CO's decision to split up so they could cover more ground in less time. Just after he muttered something about 'stupid friends', a hole opened at his feet, causing him to fall through a doorway. Before he could get up, the hole slammed shut again, trapping him who-knows-where.

It couldn't have been anywhere good, though.

The first sign of life that he came across was a goblin-ish looking thing that attacked him because it was afraid he was after its 'precious'. Given its appearance, Graham really didn't want to think of what something like that would consider precious.

A little bit later he ran into some more people/things/creatures. Okay, so maybe he was biased, but when he saw human-looking creatures fighting things that were just as ugly as the goblin he recently killed, he jumped into the fight on the humans' side…especially since they seemed to be defending what looked like four or five kids – although one of the kids was doing a pretty good job of defending himself. And he had a beard, so probably not a child after all.

Considering the fact that he helped them kill the orcs and the cave troll – based on what they were yelling to each other – he was given a little trust for the time being. Not a lot, but enough that they weren't going to tie him up and/or leave him behind.

Which was probably a good thing when they ran further into the caves. There was a bridge they had to cross – and of course it was crumbling – when a dragon appeared. They called it a balrog, but it sure as hell looked like a dragon to him.

As much as he gave the techno-weenies crap about being too into Batman sometimes, this was one time he was glad he had the utility belt and all its fun little gadgets. It took eight shots, but the explosive bullets managed to kill the beast before it could hurt anyone in their group.

An added bonus was the propulsion grappling hook the team was required to carry. He shot the line over to the other side and they used it to safely move the Hobbits – not children either – and the old guy across the expanse.

Because of his unexpected arrival in Middle Earth, the Fellowship decided they needed to visit Lothlorien to have someone called Galadriel determine whether he was a spy for Sauron or not. Besides, after the run of bad luck they had been having, a rest in the woods was something they all needed – or so the old guy told them.

Great, he fell through a portal, but instead of getting a paradise, he ended up in the middle of a war of some kind. Maybe Sunnydale didn't have the only Hellmouth in the world.

* * *

><p>AN: I know Graham's interference might cause problems, but let's be optimistic and say what he did were actually good things, 'k?

Tomorrow's (hopeful) fic: Gwen Raiden/Highlander.


End file.
